Products shipped within containers or boxes may require various forms of packing to retain the product in a desired position within the box. For example, during shipment of relatively heavy products, such as lawn mowers, changes in the orientation of the box or dropping of the box could cause damage to elements of the product. In the case of shipping walk-behind lawn mowers, particular areas of concern revolve around damage to wheels, height adjusters and handles. Known solutions have included individual packing elements that can be provided at the particular locations of concern to provide bracing and/or cushioning. However, such individual packing elements may be subject to deformation or fail to provide a sufficiently rigid structure for maintaining the product in position in the event that the box containing the product is subjected to rough handling during shipping.